A Unique Reunion
by Agreene
Summary: A unique reunion between four former ranger mates adds up a girls night in they will never forget.


A Unique Reunion

A girls night in was exactly what Katherine Hillard needed. She had been excited to get reacquainted with her friends Kimberly Hart and Aisha Campbell both whom had returned home to Angel Grove. Kim was a member of the American team in the Pan Global games where the US won 45 gold medals, six of them belonging to Kim. Aisha had stayed in Africa to help save the animals from poachers. Both are glad to be back in Angel Grove. Trini was the other Angel Grove native to return home from the peace conference in Switzerland. Katherine never met Trini until the two were introduced to each other by Kim.

Yeah Katherine was definitely happy that her friends were back. She had been depressed since she and Tommy broke up and he left town heading to MIT. Tanya and Adam were the only ones here to help her out. Billy had left town without telling anyone or without so much as a goodbye. No one knows where he is. Rocky to left town after his ranger days were over. He missed Aisha terribly and couldn't bear to be in the same town without her. He decided to move to Los Angeles and opened up his own dojo. Jason left town to ending up in Thailand competing as a professional Thai fighter. He's undefeated so far.

As for Katherine, she returned home and brought a studio where she can teaches dancing to young girls who are aspiring dancers much like she was growing up. Katherine also the head coach of Angel Grove high's swim team. They've won eight meets in a row. She was sitting her office at Angel Grove High after having put the team through a rigorous training session late day finishing up some paperwork when her phone rings.

RING, RING,

"Hello." She said casually into the receiver.

"Hey Kat, its Kim." Kimberly said on the other end of the line.

"Hey Kim. What's up?"

"You still in your office?" Kim asked her.

"Yeah. I just got finished training my swim team and I'm am finishing up some paper work. Why what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if we still on for tonight?" Kim asked.

"Of course. I can't wait to see you girls." Katherine said smiling.

"We missed you to. See you tonight." Kim said smiling back.

"Ok. Bye." She said before she and Kim disconnected their call.

That evening, Katherine had gotten the apartment ready for her guests. She made vegetarian pizzas seeing as all of the m were watching their weights. She made margaritas seeing as how the girls would want to drink and are of the legal drinking age. She also made fixed chips with her own dip receipt. Katherine had taken a shower and got into her most comfortable clothes sensing that Kim, Aisha, and Trini would be in their most comfortable clothing. When she originally made the plans with Kim she made it clear that they all were to be comfortable. Nothing formal. She was dressed in her grey sweat pants and a red tank top shirt. Her blond hair hung down to her shoulders, sporting her most comfortable pair of slippers. Her doorbell rang. She checked herself in the hallway mirror before going to open up the door.

"Hey ladies." She said hugging Kim and then Aisha. Trini also hugged her. "Come in." She says as all three girls walked into the apartment.

"Girl your apartment is beautiful." Aisha said as they headed to the living room.

"Yeah Kim who decorated it?" Trini asked.

"I did. I used the Martha Stewart magazine to help me." Katherine bragged.

"Well you certainly did a great job." Kim said smiling as they all sat on the couch.

"Thanks." Kath said. She smiled noticing the girls' outfits. Kim was dressed in a light pink skirt with her white sandals, hot pink tank top shirt and her hair is up in a ponytail. Aisha was wearing a white and yellow sweat suit. Her hair braids were drawn down to her shoulders. Trini was dressed in beige light fitting cargo pants and a light yellow tank top shirt. Her jet black hair is in a ponytail draped to the left side of her head. All four women were comfortable.

"So what's been going on with you?" Kim asked Aisha.

"Well as you know my journey to find my crystal landed me in Africa. At the time I met Tanya and I knew they needed help. With my knowledge of animals I was able the crisis going on in Africa. I finally decided to come home caused I missed it here." Aisha said smiling. "What about you Trini."

"Well you girls remember me, Jason and Zack leaving for the Peace Conference. Well we were in Switzerland and helped organize peace treaties with other countries. Jason was the first to leave. Then Zack and I when the peace treaty was honored." Trini finished.

"So where is Jason?" Kim asked.

"Jason moved to Thailand. He's a professional fighter now. He's currently undefeated." Trini boosted smiling.

"That's what I'm talking about." Aisha added high fiving Trini and Kim.

"What about Zack?" Kat asked.

"Zack went to Detroit. He teaches dance and is a music producer." Trini said. "I decided to come home and help out my folks with the family business." Trini finished. "What about Kim? I heard you won six gold medals and the US team won 45 gold medals in the pan global games?"

"Well that is true. We took home the gold. I decided to call it quits from gymnastics." Kim said smiling.

"Why?" Trini asks surprised.

"I thought you loved gymnastics?" Aisha asked.

"I do. It's just that I'm done competing. What I really wanna do is teach." Kim says. "That's why I decided to open up my own gymnastics studio and teach young aspiring gymnast of all ages." Kim said smiling happy with her decision.

"That's awesome girl." Aisha said smiling.

"Yeah I mean this is amazing news." Trini said smiling.

"Thanks guys." Kim responds.

"That is exactly what I'm doing." Kat said not to be left out.

"Right Kat what have you been up to?" Aisha asked.

"Well, let's see. After my ranger days, I went to college here in Angel Grove, broke up with Tommy, got my degree…" She said and is cut off by Kim.

"Wait you and Tommy broke up?" Kim asked surprised. Kat nodded.

"Why what happened?" Aisha asked knowing how close Kat and Tommy were.

"He got accepted to MIT and I didn't get my scholarship to the Julia Arts Academy and that's when he told me that it would be best if we broke up. I was heartbroken but it turned out to be the best thing for us." Kat said faking her smile. Deep down she was still hurting over her break up with Tommy.

"I'm sorry Kat. I know how much you loved him." Aisha said.

"Thanks. It's ok though." Kat said. Then her oven timer went off.

"What was that?" Trini asked.

"It's the pizza. I made vegetarian pizzas and margaritas." Kat said smiling. Trini, Kim and Aisha joined her heading into the kitchen. Kat turns on her radio in the kitchen so they can listen to some tunes while they ate.

While enjoying their pizzas and margaritas, all four girls caught up on the rest of their lives and talked a lot about their ranger days. Trini shared funny stories with the others about her and Kim's first ranger moments. They even recalled a eating contest between Zack and Jason that resulted in both of them throwing up. The four former rangers laughed a lot cracking jokes and divulging secrets as the four ended up in the living room again. Kat made more margaritas to serve to her guest of the evening. A song Aisha liked came on the radio.

"OOH girl that's my song. Turn that up." Aisha says standing up and beginning to dance. Trini giggles watching her. "Come on dance with me Kim."

"Ok." Kim stumbles up from the couch and begins to dance with Aisha. Kat found herself laughing at the scene before her. Kim and Aisha were grinding each other causing their breasts and behinds to collide. If Kat didn't know any better, she would've heard Kim moan. Kim accidently touches Aisha's breasts. Kim stops dancing. Aisha stops wondering why she stopped dancing. Kim noticed how unfazed Aisha was by her so called accidently touching her breasts. "Kim what's wrong?"

"I gonna sit back down. I feel light headed." Kim lied. She only had two margaritas and could hold her liquor. Both girls sat back down. Trini smirked. She knew a secret about Kim that no one else knew. Kim was in fact turned on by touching Aisha's big boobs. Feeling a little turned on herself, Trini decides to take the conversation in a different direction. One of lust.

"You know Aisha you've got some rockin tits." Trini said surprising Kat and Aisha. Kim wasn't fazed knowing that Trini is by-sexual.

"Thanks. I think." She said shaking her head.

"Trini I didn't realize you were into girls." Kat said.

"I go both ways. Trini said taking a sip of her beer. Kat looked over at Kim who just nodded.

"Wow." Aisha said out loud.

"Have either of you ever been with another female?" Trini asked. The only other person to raise her hand was Kim. "Besides you Kim." Trini said chuckling. Aisha and Kat looked at Kim shocked.

"Kim, you've munched on the carpet to?" Aisha asked as Trini laughed at her subtle yet funny description of same sex fucking.

"Guilty." Kim said as they all giggled.

"Kat have you ever done another female?" Trini asked her.

"I've thought about it but have never tried it." Kat responded. Aisha stared at her shocked.

"Wow. Am I the only one who has never thought about or have even acted on fucking another woman?" Aisha asked.

"Pretty much." Kim joked sipping her margarita.

"I have a little game we can play." Trini said setting down her drink.

"What game is this?" Aisha asked.

"I call it who has the nicest most sweetest pair of tits." Trini said smirking. This was her way of seeing Kat, Aisha and Kim's tits. "Alright, I'll go first." She said pulling up her shirt. It's a good thing she decided not wear a bra tonight. Her round mounds are exposed. Her nipples are erect. She was turned on by her actions and turned on by the other women in the room. "So what do you think?"

"Very nice." Kim said.

"Sweet tits Trini." Kat responded.

"I guess their ok." Aisha said feeling a little awkward about the situation unfolding before her.

"Ok who's next?" Trini asked.

"Me." Kim said feeling bold decides to pull up her shirt exposing her tits. She had followed Trini's idea about not wearing a bra. Kim's perky mounds looked good to Trini. Kat was also enjoying the view. Aisha was strangely drawn to Kim's breasts.

"You've really got great tits Kim." Trini said.

"I agree." Kat added.

"Well, I second that." Aisha said unable to take her eyes away from Kim's chest.

"Who's next?" Trini asks.

"What the hell, I'll go." Kat offered. She lifted up her shirt baring her breast to her former ranger mates. Kat's milky tits sprung to life. Her pink nipples stand at attention. Trini was very impressed.

"Wow Kat, I'm impressed. Those about the cutest tits I've ever seen." Trini said licking her lips.

"I agree." Kim added.

"Me to." Aisha responded starting to feel a bit more relaxed. Maybe the liquor was starting to take effect. Aisha didn't know. All she knew was that she was becoming increasingly turned on by all the tits in the room.

"Aisha it's your turn." Kim said.

"Yeah let's those big black tits of yours." Trini said firmly. She's been watching Aisha ever since they came back to Angel Grove and has wanted to see her tits.

"Ok." Aisha says sitting forward on the love seat. "Here goes nothing." She then lifts up her shirt exposing her 42 triple D's. Trini's mouth hung open. Kim was surprised at how big Aisha's chest is. Kat's shock is written on her face. "Well isn't anyone gonna say anything?"

"Damn." Was all Trini could say.

"Diddo." Kim retorted.

"Wow Aisha, you definitely win this competition." Kat said smirking.

"Can I feel them?" Trini asks.

"Ok." Aisha says allowing Trini to rub her big breasts. Trini gently took both tits in her hands and began to squeeze them. She runs circles around her nipples causing Aisha to moan. She was enjoying Trini's hands on her love mounds. Trini again rubs her thumbs on her nipples. "UUUUUHHHH." Aisha moans.

"They feel so good. Kim, you gotta feel them." Trini said as Kim reaches over and takes over where Trini left off. Kat watches getting turned on by the scene before her. Trini takes another sip of her beer and puts the bottle down back on the counter. Kim moves her hands and lets Trini takes over massaging Aisha's tits. Aisha removes her shirt completely to allow them more access. Kim removes her shirt completely exposing her tits again. Aisha reaches her hands over and takes Kim's tits in her hands. Kim moans. Trini kneels in front of Aisha. Kim does the same thing. Both girls each take one of Aisha's tits in their mouths suckling on her nipples.

"UUUUUUHHHHH YYYYYYEEEESSSSSS." Aisha moans. Her pussy is getting damp. Trini helps part her legs so that both she and Kim could play with her pussy. While continuing to tease her right nipple, Trini takes her right hand and slides it into Aisha's sweat pants. She can tell Aisha is wet cause part of her underwear are damp. Kim continues to suck Aisha's tits causing her so much pleasure.

Mean while Kat has been watching and feels a bit left out. She really turned on and begins to rub her heat along with her tits. She's watching Kim and Trini pleasure Aisha wondering when it's going to be her turn.

Kim and Trini had stopped their tongue massage of Aisha's tits to allow her to remove the rest of her clothes. Kim sees Kat by herself and decides to initiate the action. She leans and begins kissing Kat in her mouth. Kat returns the gesture reaching over and fondling her tits. Kim moans in her mouth causing Kat more pleasure. Both Kat and Kim remove the rest of their clothing then go back to making out naked. Kat sits back down on the love seat spreading her legs to Kim who straddles her. Kat leans back on the love seat. Kim can smell her arousal as Kat and smell hers. Kim slides her tongue in Kat's mouth. Kat's tongue catches up to hers as if fighting for supremacy. Kim kisses her way down to Kat's milky tits taking her left tit in her mouth while massaging the right one. Kat moans feeling her love heat getting wetter. She feel Kim's pussy grazing against hers causing more sensation. Kim mean while works her tongue around Kat's other tit. Kat sits up wanting to taste Kim's mounds. Kim draws her head back as Kat begins sucking on her tits working tongue against her sweet nipples. Kim moans. Kat fingers other nipple with her free hand while sliding her other hand up and down her well toned abs. Kim captures Kat's lips again as they kiss. Kim lets Kat go and begins kissing her way down to Kat's leaking milky pussy. Kim slides her tongue in Kat's love box.

"OOOOHHHHH SSSSHHHHIIIIITTTT." Kat moans. Kim licks and suckles on the libia of her twat. Kat moves her hips grinding against Kim's tongue. Kim takes a digit and inserts it in Kat fingering her already leaking pussy. "Yes. That's it Kim fuck me." Kat moans.

Mean while, Aisha is getting the licking of a life time from Trini's masterful tongue. Trini having already took her clothes off continued her assaulted on Aisha's tits which were more erect. Aisha found herself arouse by being with another woman. Trini's tongue moves up and down on Aisha's love bum causing her pleasure. Trini runs her fingers over Aisha's ass checks and latches on to them. She moves her tongue in Aisha's love box and tasting her walls.

"UUUUUUUUHHHHHH." Aisha moans running her hands through Trini's jet black hair. Trini's tongue moves deep within her walls while fingering her libia. Aisha begins to rub her tits taking of her nipples in her mouth. She works her tongue over her left nipple while fondling the other. Trini continues her assault on Aisha's cunt. "OOOOOOOHHHHHH, UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH." She continues to moan.

"Your pussy taste so good Aisha." Trini says seductively. Her lips are soaked with Aisha's juices. Trini licks her lips before driving her tongue back into Aisha's pussy.

Kim continues to tongue fuck Kat's pussy. Kat's rotates her hips as she feels her climax nearing. Kim rotates her tongue inside of Kat's love bum sucking on her libia.

"I'm cumming Kim." Kat moans. She shuts her eyes tight running her fingers through Kim's hair as she fills Kim's mouth with her cum. Kim stood up to let Kat's climax pass. "Shit that felt so good." Kim smiled.

"My turn." Kim said as she positions her self on the love seat. Her legs are spread apart. Katherine positions herself between Kim's legs placing her face at the base of Kim's pussy. Kat licks her lips and begins to tease Kim's cunt gently licking her libia. Kim moans playing with her tits. "Kat don't tease me." Kim begged. Kat smirks then drives her tongue into Kim's wet love box. "MMMMMM." Kim moans. Kat inserts a finger into her ass causing Kim more pleasure.

On the other side of the living room, Aisha came in Trini's mouth. Trini continued to suck her dry letting Aisha's cum trickle down the sides of her lips. Aisha smirked as her orgasm passed.

"Did you enjoy your first encounter with another female?" Trini asked Aisha.

"Oh. It's my turn to get you off." She said as she and positions herself on the couch. Trini spreads her legs for Aisha to see full view of her beautiful pussy. Even Aisha was amazed a how delicious Trini's pussy looked.

"I've never said this to another female before but you have a pretty pussy." Aisha said smirking.

"Well thank you." Trini said smiling. "Come on get busy, I'm so horny after sucking you off."

"As you wish madam." Aisha said fondling her tits. The more Aisha engaged in sexual contact with Trini the more she enjoyed herself. She was inexperienced in sex with another female. Aisha takes Trini medium sized breasts into her mouth sucking on her nipples. Trini moans letting Aisha know that she was doing a good job. Aisha paid close attention to each nipple making sure to get her wetter. Using her right hand Aisha takes a digit and inserts it into Trini's cunt. Trini grinds her hips against Aisha's fingers. Aisha drives her fingers into her then inserts another digit into her. Trini continues to grind her hips against Aisha's fingers. Her face contorted in pleasure. Aisha watches her face and smirks realizing for a first timer she's definitely got skills. Aisha continues her skills trailing kisses down Trini's torso sucking on her breasts and down her firm stomach.

"MMMMMM. You're tongue feel so good." Trini moans. Aisha smirks realizing Trini has no pubs above her love box. She continues fingering her cunt feeling Trini's juices leak on to her fingers. Having never tasted another woman's sex, Aisha braces her self, places her face at the base of Trini's bum while keeping her fingers in Trini and begins to lick her libia. "That's it baby lick my pussy." Trini moaned. Surprised at how good Trini tastes, Aisha continues her assault on Trini's pussy. Trini's juices leak onto Aisha's lips. She laps it up like a dog. "OOOHHH SSSSHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTT." Trini moans surprised at how well Aisha has taken to eating pussy. Trini rotates her hips under Aisha while her climax vastly approaches. Aisha inserts a third digit into Trini causing her to scream. She drives her fingers in Trini's wet cunt. "UUUUUUUUUUUU." Trini screams cumming all over of Aisha's fingers and her hand. Trini's body convulses for a moment letting her orgasm pass."Wow." Trini said sitting up on the sofa. "That was fucking incredible. I'm impressed." She said smiling.

"I am to please." Aisha said smiling proud of her first female sexual encounter.

Kim had just released her load into Kat's waiting mouth. Kat continued to lick her until she her orgasm had passed. Kat watches Kim's face impressed with herself as well.

"Kat that was amazing." Kim said wiping the sweat beads off her face.

"I know." Kat said smiling. Now all four girls are sitting up on both the love seat and the couch.

"So what we do for an encore?" Aisha asked.

"I have an idea." Kat said then getting up and leaving the living room. She quickly ran upstairs naked to her room to retrieve her dildos. Kat uses them whenever she gets the urge. She had brought two of them after her break up with Tommy. She grabbed both ten inch dildos out of the top draw and then headed back down stairs.

"Kat what is that?" Aisha asked.

"My boyfriends when I get lonely." Kat responded smirking. Kim, Aisha and Trini all chuckled. "I only have two. We strap these babies on and fuck each other senseless." She said.

"Cool. I'll strap one on first." Trini offered. "Kim it's my turn to fuck you."

"K." Kim said positioning herself. Trini straps on the ten inch dildo while Kim positions himself on the couch. Kim spreads her legs for Trini to smell her last orgasm. Trini positions herself between Kim's legs and thrusts her hips entering Kim with the dildo. Kim's wet pussy easily takes all ten inches of the dildo into her. "OOOOO." She moans as Trini begins to pound her pussy.

Kat follows Trini's lead strapping the dildo around her waste while Aisha positions herself on the love seat. She spreads her legs revealing her wet sex to Kat who positions herself between Aisha's legs. With once swift move she drills Aisha's cunt earning a moan from her bottom companion. Kat finds her rhythm and begins fucking Aisha's brains in.

Kim and Aisha are in ecstasy as their pussies are getting the fucking a life time from dildos no less. No man around to fuck them. Kat and Trini deepen their thrusts causing more pleasure for their mates below. Kim digs her nails into Trini's arms as her climax nears.

"." She screams creaming all over the dildo. Trini stops long enough for her orgasm to past.

"UUUUUUUUUU." Aisha screams as she cums for a second time. Following Trini's every move, Kat stops fucking Aisha allowing her orgasm to past.

Both Kim and Aisha switch places. They strap the dildos on their wastes while Trini and Kat assume the same position to receive a good fuck from their friends. Both Trini and Kat spread their legs to Kim and Aisha. Both girls began fucking Trini and Kat senseless.

"OOOOOOOO. That's it Kim fuck me hard." Trini yelled. Kim pounds her pussy. "HARDER." She shouts and Kim drills her as hard and as fast as she can.

"UUUUUUUU SSSSSHHHHIIIITTTTT." Kat moans as Aisha drills her cunt long and hard. "YEAH THAT'S IT BABY GIVE IT TO ME." Kat groans. Aisha smirks thinking this was fun. Why she hadn't tried this before was beyond her but now she has a new hobby. One she hoped would continue with her and the girls. Maybe they'd get luck and add Tanya to the mix.

"I'm so close." Trini moans into Kim's ear. Kim leans in to tongue kiss Trini. Their tits touch driving Trini crazy.

"Cum for me baby." Kim says seductively as Trini groans cumming all over the dildo. Kim stops to allow her orgasm to pass.

"SSSHHHIIITTTT." Kat moans as she shots her load onto her own dildo as she has done many times. Aisha stops to allow her orgasm to pass.

All four girls sit up on the couches panting trying to catch they're breathes. All four stare at each other smiling. They suddenly burst out laughing.

"What a rush." Kim says smiling.

"I'll drink to that." Trini adds taking another sip of her beer.

"Here, here." Aisha says laughing.

"Let's all drink to that." Kat said as all four girls pick up their beer bottles and guzzle it down.

"Refreshing."

"You know, I'm pressed with Aisha." Trini said. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"I'm full of surprises." Aisha said smirking.

"You're full of shit. You enjoyed yourself way too much and you knew what to do with the dildos." Kim said to her friend.

"What's your point?" Aisha asked sporting that same smirk.

"You've done this before haven't you?" Trini asked her.

"In college." Aisha said laughing. Kat and Trini giggled.

"See, I knew it. You were way to into to not have fucked another woman." Kim said take another drink of her almost empty beer.

"Come on tell the truth Aisha." Kat asked.

"Alright. It was in my freshmen year and it was with another girl." Aisha offered.

"So what happened?" Trini asked her.

"After that night, she became my roommate." Aisha said as all four girls burst out laughing again.

"We should do this again." Trini offered.

"Yeah and next time we invite Tanya to our little shingdig." Kim asked wanting to have some fun with Tanya.

"She's with Adam." Kat told them.

"So, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Kim said as Trini laughed.

"Ok well, I'll invite her next time. In the mean time, who wants more drinks?" Kat asked.

"We do." Aisha, Kim and Trini yelled in unison as they got off the couch but naked heading into the kitchen for more drinks.

To Be Continued!11


End file.
